Gara-gara Chocolate Truffle
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: "Kise," / "Ya?" / "Ajari aku membuat benda ini." / Seorang Kasamatsu Yukio yang ingin belajar membuat chocolate truffle bersama Kise. / Content shonen-ai / Full warning inside.


Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning:Content shonen-ai, bad language, kesalahan dalam menulis EYD, etc.

Note:

_'Italic'_ = Kasamatsu's thought

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

Kasamatsu's POV

Aku menikmati semilir angin yang sejuk menerpa wajahku. Semenjak kekalahan tim Kaijo melawan tim Touou, aku jadi lebih suka menyendiri. Mungkin karena aku merasa kurang becus menjadi kapten tim? Entahlah. Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di atap sekolah seorang diri.

Sambil menutup mata, aku dongakkan wajahku, membuat kulit wajahku tereksplorasi sinar matahari pagi. Aku mendengar pintu atap terbuka, setelah itu menutup lagi. Aku memilih mengabaikannya. Paling hanya anak ya-

"Senpaaaaaii..."

_'Crap! Kenapa idiot itu berada disini?'_

Masih dengan menutup mata, aku menjawab, "Hn. Mau apa kau? Bercerita tentang Kurokocchi-mu lagi?"

"Senpai jahat-ssu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini."

Aku membuka sebelah mataku, "Hn? Bento?"

Ia menggeleng sebelum menaruh kotak makan itu di pangkuanku, "Kau lihat saja sendiri," aku membukanya.

_'Eh? Chocolate tru-'_

"Itu _chocolate truffle_. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Cobalah, aku harap kau menyukainya." Ia tersenyum lebar sampai kelopak matanya tertutup.

_'Ya sudahlah. Apa salahnya jika dicoba dulu. Toh tadi pagi aku juga belum sarapan.'_

Satu gigitan...

Dua kunyahan...

Mataku berbinar. Ini enak sekali! Lembut, dan manis. Dapat kurasakan coklatnya melumer di lidahku. Aku sedikit tidak percaya jika ia yang membuatnya sendiri.

"Senpai, bagaimana? Apa itu enak?"

"Lumayan," _bohong_. Aku mengambil bulatan yang ketiga lalu memakannya.

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu." Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"..."

"..."

"Kise,"

"Ya?"

"Ajari aku membuat benda ini."

* * *

**Gara-gara Chocolate Truffle**

By: **Dominic Stratford**

Happy reading, minnacchi!

* * *

Karena ini adalah hari Minggu, Kise berjanji siang ini ia akan datang ke apartemenku. Tentu saja untuk mengajariku membuat _chocolate truffle_.

Haah... Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat membuatnya lalu memakannya sebanyak mungkin.

Di tengah pemikiran laparku, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu apartemenku diketuk dengan kasar. Aku menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan gontai membukakan pintu.

"Iya, sebentar."

"Senpaaai!" sosok berkepala kuning itu masuk ke dalam tanpa aku persilahkan dahulu.

"O-oi! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Tidak...apa-apa. H-hanya dikejar fans-fansku. Itu saja." Nafasnya terengah-engah, beberapa bulir keringat turun melewati pelipisnya. Ia menunjukkan cengirannya yang menurutku kelihatan bodoh...tetapi manis.

"Apa?! Aku kan sudah bilang untuk tidak membawa fans-fansmu yang tidak berguna itu kesini!"

"Jangan salahkan aku-ssu. Itu salah mereka yang selalu mengikutiku." Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu menggumamkan kata seperti 'terserah'.

"Ne nee, senpai, apa kau marah?" ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pundakku.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu. Dan cepat ajari aku membuat _chocolate truffle_," kataku sambil menutup pintu yang tadinya masih terbuka. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur, diikuti Kise yang berada di belakangku.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua bahannya, senpai?" tanyanya. Semalam ia sudah menyebutkan apa saja bahan-bahan yang diperlukan melalui telepon, jadi setelah itu aku dapat pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membelinya.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup?" aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. Sedikit terkesan tidak sopan memang.

Ia melihat semua bahan yang sudah kutaruh di meja dapur, "Hmm, kurasa sudah. Yosh! Mari kita mulai!"

"Kau terlalu berisik, Kise."

* * *

"Pertama-tama, lelehkan _chocolate cake covering_ ini dulu. Jika sudah meleleh, masukkan remah _Madeira cake_ ke dalamnya. Lalu aduk rata. Setelah itu diamkan sebentar agar menjadi sedikit dingin." Kise membacakan resepnya untukku. Aku mengikuti instruksinya. Dan berhati-hati agar lelehannya tidak tumpah ke lantai.

"Jika sudah, bentuk bahan yang sudah kita campur itu menjadi bola-bola. Jangan terlalu kecil, tetapi juga jangan terlalu besar." Kise benar-benar membantuku kali ini. Ia membuat bola-bola itu dengan sempurna. Sedangkan yang kubuat sedikit terkesan lonjong, seperti telur. Dan di beberapa bagian sedikit penyok karena tekanan dari jariku. Kise tertawa kecil melihat 'hasil karyaku' dan aku yang kesusahan.

"Tanganmu terlalu kaku, senpai. Rilekslah sedikit." Ia memegang kedua lenganku dari belakang. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik telingaku. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas saat ini.

"Grr... Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Menyingkirlah agar aku dapat berkonsentrasi sedikit! Dan jangan bernafas di belakang telingaku." Aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Senpai, wajahmu memerah."

"Sudah diamlah!"

Aku melanjutkan membuat bola-bola itu. Kini malah lebih buruk hasilnya. Mungkin aku terlalu gugup kerena insiden tadi.

_'Tenanglah Yukio... Tenang. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.'_

"Ah, sudah selesai. Setelah ini apa?" gumamku saat aku sudah selesai membuat semua campuran bahan tadi menjadi bentuk bola-bola.

"Nah, setelah ini kau bisa menambahkan sprinkle di atasnya. Apakah kau mempunyai piping bag, senpai?"

"Kurasa ada di sebelah situ," tanganku menunjuk pada laci meja dapur. "Kau mau apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat dirinya yang mengambil piping bag dari dalam laci.

"Senpai, tolong lelehkan _cake covering_ itu sekali lagi. Aku ingin membuat sprinkle dari lelehan itu." Aku mengangguk. Lalu menaruh _cake covering_ di mangkuk dan mendiamkannya selama beberapa menit di microwave.

Setelah meleleh, aku mengambil mangkuk itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kise. "Terima kasih, senpai. Oh iya, selama aku membuat sprinkle dari lelehan ini, kau bisa menambahkan sprinkle di atas _chocolate truffle_ itu dengan _sugar star_. Itu mudah. Kau tinggal menaruh _sugar star_ di piring, lalu gulingkan bola-bola itu di atasnya."

Aku mencobanya. Dan, yah, itu mudah. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku telah selesai menghiasi bola-bola itu dengan _sugar star_. Kise juga sudah selesai menghiasi beberapa bola-bola itu dengan lelehan _cake covering_.

"Haah... Akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang tinggal didinginkan selama 30 menit."

Sambil menuggu, aku dan Kise duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah, menonton TV. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara yang terlihat di layar datar itu. Aku berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Sudah cukup lama kami berdua terdiam canggung seperti ini. Aku ingin memecah kesunyian, tetapi aku tidak tau ingin memulainya darimana. Aku menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu kurasakan Kise menarik-narik ujung lengan kaosku.

Aku menoleh, "Ne, senpai, setelah kelulusan nanti, kau akan berkuliah dimana?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedih jika senpai sudah tidak berada di Kaijo, kita akan jarang bertemu." Ia menunduk.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, "Tenang saja. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu jika ada waktu. Lagipula kita masih bisa berkirim e-mail setiap harinya, kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia menaikkan wajahnya sedikit, menatap ke dalam mata biruku. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Umm... Senpai, matamu,"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku...aku hanya tidak pernah menyadari kau memiliki mata seindah itu."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, baka?!" aku mengalihkan wajahku. Kuposisikan punggung tanganku di bawah hidung agar ia tidak bisa melihat pipiku yang sudah dihiasi semburat merah.

"Eh? Apa aku salah jika memujimu?" ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. M-maksudku, kau... Err, itu hal yang memalukan. Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" Aku masih belum berani menatap ke dalam mata emasnya.

"Eh? Begitukah? Aku rasa itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan."

Aku mengerutkan alisku, aku sudah ingin menentang pendapatnya. Tetapi ucapanku tertahan saat ia berteriak, "Ah! Sudah tiga puluh menit ya?"

Ia berdiri lalu mengambil _chocolate truffle_ yang sudah didinginkan. "Yeah! Kita berhasil membuatnya, senpai!" katanya. Ia terkesan _childish _saat bicara seperti itu.

Aku menepuk tempat di sebelahku, menyuruhnya untuk duduk disitu. "Yosh! Ayo kita makan! Aku harap ini seenak buatanmu," kataku bersemangat. Kita pun menghabiskannya bersama. Manis, sama seperti buatan Kise yang waktu itu ia berikan padaku. Hanya saja buatanku kurang enak dipandang karena bentuknya yang aneh.

Aku sedikit kecewa, karena camilan yang sudah kubuat itu sekarang dapat habis dalam waktu lima belas menit saja. Tapi tak apalah. Paling tidak aku sudah tau cara membuatnya. Aku bisa membuatnya lagi jika ada waktu luang.

* * *

"Selamat sore, senpai, aku pamit dulu ya. Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk membuat itu lagi, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu." Ia menyerigai. Aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia pun berjalan keluar sebelum berbalik badan menghadap diriku.

"Iya. Terima kasih, Kise," kataku sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Oh iya, senpai,"

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

_'Eh? Memangnya sekarang tanggal be-'_

CHU~

"...K-KISEEEEE! Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" dapat kupastikan sekarang wajahku layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Mencium pipimu. Apa aku salah-ssu?"

"T-tentu saja, bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa menganggap ini adalah hal yang sepele?!"

"Tapi ibuku selalu melakukan itu setiap aku ulang tahun."

_Twitch. _"Kau bukan ibuku, kau tau itu!"

"T-tapi ibuku bilang itu pantas dilakukan terhadap orang yang saling menyayangi."

"...APA-APAAN ITU?!" dan pada akhirnya aku melayangkan tendanganku pada bokongnya karena sudah mencapai batas rasa maluku. Ia mengaduh lalu berucap seperti 'Ittai' dan 'Kau kejam sekali-ssu.'

_Brak! _ Aku menutup pintu di depanku dengan keras. Lalu bersandar di sisi dalamnya.

_'D-dia menciumku.'_

_'B-bukan. Maksudku... dia mencium pipiku. Yah, meskipun sudut bibir kita sempat bersentuhan.'_

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 det-

_'Ahahaha! YATTAAA!' _Aku berguling-guling di lantai kegirangan.

Jujur saja, aku telah memiliki perasaan terhadap Kise sejak ia memasuki klub basket. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Tidak, belum saatnya. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin bersikap bodoh seperti para gadis-gadis yang selalu berteriak jika berada di dekatnya. Tidak. Bisa jatuh harga diriku. Jadi aku lebih memilih bersikap senormal mungkin jika berada di dekatnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Aku berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah yang kini telah sesak. Biasanya aku datang lebih awal. Tetapi hari ini aku sedikit terlambat berangkat sekolah dikarenakan bangun kesiangan. Seperti alasan yang dibuat anak kecil ya? Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Kau mau tau apa alasannya? Karena semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur. Otakku terus saja memikirkan apa yang telah Kise lakukan padaku kemarin.

_'Eh? Tunggu sebentar, sejak aku memasuki koridor, mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan horror seperti itu.'_

_'Apakah kantung mata di bawah mataku ini terlalu tebal? Atau, apakah aku salah memakai seragam hari ini? Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin daya ingatku masih cukup kuat untuk mengingat hal semacam itu. Lalu kenapa?'_

Saat aku memasuki kelas, hal yang sama terjadi. Semua orang menatapku tanpa henti. Mereka menatapku seperti 'apa-yang-telah-kau-lakukan-terhadap-kami'. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?!'_

"Yo, Kasamatsu," sapa Moriyama saat aku menduduki tempat dudukku.

"Yo, selamat pagi."

"Mana pacarmu itu?"

_'Eh? Pacar? Selama 18 tahun aku hidup, aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan berpacaran.'_

"Eh? Pacar?"

"Iya. Ace tim kita. Kise Ryota. Kau berpacaran dengannya kan?"

"Hah?"

"Ya ampun. Apakah mereka salah mendapat informasi? Lagipula, apa kau tidak membaca koran pagi hari ini Wajahmu terpampang dengan jelas di halaman terdepan bersama Kise."

"A-apa?"

"Ini." Tiba-tiba Kobori yang-entah-datang-darimana melemparkan koran lokal kepadaku. Dengan tangkas aku pun menangkapnya.

Saat kulihat, benar saja. Disitu tertulis, "Kise Ryota, model papan atas tahun ini sedang menjalani hubungan khusus bersama kapten tim basket Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio." Aku hanya bisa tercengang membacanya.

_'Oh no. This is bad. This is bad. This is really really bad.' _Aku merasakan wajahku bertambah panas. Atau memang mesin pendingin di ruangan ini perlu diperbaiki, ya?

Disitu juga terdapat gambar yang menunjukkan Kise tengah mencium pipiku dan aku yang merona hebat, dan terlihat pula ia sedang memegangi pundakku di gambar itu. Eh? Bukannya ini yang kemarin terjadi di depan pintu apartemenku? Tapi kenapa di gambar ini kita seolah-olah berada di taman saat malam hari yang diterangi cahaya bulan? Mereka pasti mengeditnya! Sungguh, gambar abal macam apa ini?!

Aku tidak perduli siapa yang melakukan hal nista ini sebenarnya, tapi aku ingin meluapkan emosiku,

"K-KISEEEEEEE! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Fuaaah! Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik fanfic ini. Oh iya, ini fanfic Kuroko no Basuke pertama saya. Jadi maafkan saya kalau anda sekalian kurang suka dengan cara penulisan, cara saya bercerita, atau penggambaran karakternya yang kurang bagus *bow*. Sebenarnya saya ingin mem-publish fanfic ini saat tanggal 29 Juli, bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya Kasamatsu-sama. Tapi karena saya mengikuti acara yang diadakan sekolah, yang mengharuskan setiap siswa untuk melakukan aktivitas yang merepotkan sampai jam setengah sembilan malam, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mem-publish fanfic ini sekarang saja.

Dan tadinya saya mau pakai pairing KagaKuro disini, tapi kok kayanya kurang greget ya kalo mereka yang membintangi fanfic saya? *diinjek Kagami*. Dan akhirnya saya kepikiran pairing ini. Lagipula saya juga ingin memperbanyak fandom Kuroko no Basuke dengan pairing ini. Maaf juga kalau idenya abal, pasaran, dan nista.

Dan kalau anda ingin mengecek resep chocolate truffle yang saya pakai di fanfic ini, bisa langsung saja ke sini: goodtoknow . co . uk /recipes/448748/Chocolate-truffles

YOSH! Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan mau mampir dan membaca fanfic saya ini. Saya tunggu _review, saran, _atau_ kritik_ anda semua! Saya terima dengan lapang dada kok. Love ya, minnacchi! *tebar cium*

* * *

**Omake**

"Hachii!" Kise yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kelasnya itu tiba-tiba bersin. Ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya saat itu juga.

Gadis-gadis yang melihatnya seperti itu langsung berteriak, "Kyaaa! Kawaii desu yo!"

"Kise-sama! Kau tampan sekali jika seperti itu!"

"Kise-kun! Suara bersinmu _awesome_!"

"Ryota-ouji! Aku siap mengandung anakmu!" Oke, mari kita abaikan teriakan yang satu ini. Kembali ke topik permasalahan...

"Eeh? Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan aku-ssu. Atau aku akan mendapat kesialan ya nantinya? Ah, aku menyesal karena lupa menonton acara Oha-Asa pagi ini, seperti yang disarankan Midorimacchi." Kise mengendikkan bahunya setelah itu. Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan memasuki kelas.

**The End**


End file.
